100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)
50px|right Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto IV zu erreichen. Schnellübersicht Hauptmissionen * Grand Theft Auto IV Einleitung Bild:Icon-roman.png - Roman Bellic * It’s your Call * Three’s a Crowd * Bleed Out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat * Uncle Vlad * Logging On * Roman’s Sorrow * Hostile Negotiation Bild:Michelleicon.png - Michelle * First Date Bild:Ljicon.png - Little Jacob * Concrete Jungle * Shadow Bild:Vladicon.png - Vlad Glebov * Bull in a China Shop * Hung out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the not so Terrible Bild:-icon-faustin.png - Mikhail Faustin * Crime and Punishment * Do you have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow Bild:Icon-dimitri-rascalov.png - Dimitri Rascalov * Russian Revolution * The Master and the Molotov Bild:Icon-brucie.png - Brucie Kibbutz * Search and Delete * Easy as can be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 Bild:Icon-manny.png - Manny Escuela * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper * The Puerto Rican Connection Bild:Icon-elizabeta.png - Elizabeta Torres * Luck of the Irish * Blow your Cover * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart Bild:-playboyicon.png - Playboy X * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot * The Holland Play Bild:Icon-dwayne.png - Dwayne Forge * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill Bild:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Bild:-ulp.png - United Liberty Paper * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust off * Paper Trail Bild:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Bild:Francisicon.png - Francis McReary * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure * Blood Brothers Bild:-icon-derrick.png - Derrick McReary * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death Bild:Icon-gerry.png & Bild:Icon-ransom.png - Gerald McReary * Actions Speak Louder Than Words * I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle * I’ll Take Her... * She's a Keeper * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Bild:Packieicon.png - Packie McReary * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover * Undertaker Bild:Icon-bernie.png - Bernie Crane * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoy’s Ahoi * Bryce’s Infernus Bild:Icon-ray.png - Ray Boccino * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Weekend at Florian’s * Late Checkout Bild:Icon-phil.png - Phil Bell * Truck Hustle * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and die in Alderney Bild:Icon-jimmy.png - Jimmy Pegorino * Pegorino’s Pride * Payback * Flatline * Pest Control Bild:Icon-gambetti-1.png - Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Finale Missionen * That Special Someone * One Last Thing Bild:Icon-deal.png - Deal * If The Price is Right * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic * A Revenger’s Tragedy Bild:Icon-revenge.png - Rache * A Dish served cold * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic * Out of Commission 25px - Attentatsmissionen * Derelict Target * Hook, Line, and Sinker * R.U.B. Down * Bailing out for Good * Taken Out * Industrial Action * Dead End * Water Hazard * Migration Control Bild:Icon-ransom.png - Random Characters * Brian Meech (drei Treffen) * Real Badman (ein Treffen) * Mel (ein Treffen) * Ilyena Faustin (ein Treffen) * Hossan Ramzy (ein Treffen) * Sara (zwei Treffen) * Pathos (zwei Treffen) * Marnie Allen (zwei Treffen) * Eddie Low (zwei Treffen) * Gracie Ancelotti (ein Treffen) * Jeff (drei Treffen) Little Jacobs Drug Delivery * Zehn Drogenlieferungen Brucie's Exotic Car Imports * Zehn exotische Import-Fahrzeuge besorgen. Brucies Straßenrennen * South Broker * Airport Run * Dukes Boulevard * South Algonquin * Star Junction * Road to Bohan * North Alderney * Elevated * South Alderney Stevies Autoklau-SMS * 30 Fahrzeuge besorgen. Most Wanted Erledige die 30 meistgesuchten Verbrecher über den Polizeicomputer. (jeweils 10 in jedem Stadtbezirk) Bürgerwehr * 20 Bürgerwehr-Missionen Spezialfähigkeiten der Freunde * Schalte Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung frei (bei ca. 75 Prozent) * Schalte Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei (bei 75 Prozent) * Schalte Packies Autobomben frei (bei 75 Prozent) * Schalte Romans Taxi frei (bei 75 Prozent) * Schalte Dwaynes Hilfe frei (bei 75 Prozent) Aktivitäten mit Freunden Brucie Kibbutz * Bootfahren * Bowling * Trinken * Essen * Hubschrauberflug * Show * Striplokal Little Jacob * Darts * Trinken * Essen * Poolbillard * Show * Striplokal Patrick McReary * Bowling * Darts * Trinken * Poolbillard * Show * Striplokal Dwayne Forge * Essen * Trinken * Bowling * Show * Stripclub HINWEIS: Dwayne zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäe „Liberty City (5)“ benötigt, man braucht für die Trophäe mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie. Grund: Die Mission The Holland Play. Es wäre nämlich blöd, wenn man Dwayne umbringt und dann deswegen die Trophäe nicht bekommt. Roman Bellic * Darts * Bowling * Pool * Essen * Trinken * Show * Stripclub HINWEIS: Roman zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäen „Liberty City (5)“ und „Mr. Bellics Chauffeur“ benötigt, man braucht mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie für die Trophäen. Grund: Deal oder Rache (wo man Dimitri vorher schon umbringt oder sich für das Geld entscheidet). Wenn man Deal gewählt hat stirbt Roman auf seiner Hochzeit (siehe Mr. and Mrs Bellic). Wäre ja blöd, wenn Roman stirbt und man dann die Trophäen nicht mehr bekommen kann. Sportliche Aktivitäten * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Poolbillard * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Darts * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Bowling (ein ganzes Spiel muss gespielt werden, ein halbes reicht nicht aus!) * Knacke den Highscore beim QUB3D Sammeln * Finde und vernichte alle 200 fliegende Ratten * Finde und springe alle 50 Monsterstunts Belohnung Wenn man die 100-Prozent-Marke in der Statistik erreicht hat, bekommt man die Trophäe bzw. den Erfolg „Schlüssel zur Stadt“ und die Munitionsgrenze bei allen Waffen wird auf 9999 angehoben und beim Raketenwerfer auf 25000 Raketen. Fußnoten Kategorie:GTA IV Kategorie:Checklisten